HIS LIFE
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: A piece on Harutora's life based on the anime. Only that Touji will be his partner. A love story in a different point of view. Enjoy it


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic for Tokyo Ravens... I hope that all of ypu will enjoy it. I do not own Tokyo Ravens**

**-pairing: Harutora x Touji (AU~ kinda...)**

**"HIS LIFE"**

Summer school isn't something that Tsuchimikado Harutora look forward for. But here he is, trapped like a fly inside the classroom when many of his classmates enjoyed their holiday. Nevertheless the seemingly dull summer brighten with the presence of his best friend Ato Touji. As the teacher explained about the omnyo and its historical value in nowadays life, Harutora could only sighed.

He descend from a long line of Tsuchimikado family, one of the main force in the omnyo industries. As a son of a branch family, he enjoyed an easygoing life style. Unlike most of the family members, Harutora isn't a spirit seer which mean that he couldn't see anything behind the veil of this world and another.

The teacher keeps mumbling about the techniques required and many other things that he didn't understand. He look upon the blue sky just outside the window, gazing as the cloud dance along the wind creating patterns in the the class come to a close, Haru glanced at Touji whom suprisingly looking at him, smiling.

"Want to go and get some ice-cream on the way home"

He asked him as they pack their bag.

"Yeah, sounds good to me"

Both of them walk to side by side, chatting along the way. Suddenly Harutora is jumped from behind, Harutora slumped into the ground with the person on his back.

"HOOOKUTO! Get off me"

He glared at the petite girl that slamned him down. A grin could be seen as she laugh at Harutora's face. He didn't remember when is the first day he met the troublemaker but they maintain quite a close relationship. However recently Hokuto seems to be pulling him into a more serious relationship but the only problem is Harutora doesn't fling that way.

The three of them continue to walk as the girl keep talking about being an omnyouji. It just like any other days, the three of them, same old things and others. As they part their ways, Harutora continued to walk until he bumped into someone. As he look down to see the person which he stumbled into, he realized that it is his beautiful cousin. Tsuchimikado Natsume, the next head of the family. She usually comes to visit when she's free, but today is one of her runaway's from the burden she carries. Both of them talk for a bit and Natsume offered him a place as her familliar but he rejected it. He told her that he isn't capable of doing anything to gain her any favors in omnyo. He bid her goodbye as the young lady travel back home.

After the sun goes down, the summer festival started. The duo( Harutora and Hokuto) were excited because this is the first summer with Touji. They went to mant stalls eating various foods and refreshments also playing games. When they are at the shooting target, Hokuto makes Harutora won her a price burning a thousand yen from his wallet. Touji could only smile at both of them. After getting her price she peck Harutora's cheek. He blushes a bit before lecturing her about decency in public. After a few more rounds, Hokuto excuses herself saying that she had something important to do.

The duo leaves the festive ground and climbed out the stairs leading to the shrine just above them.

"Tired aren't you"

Touji asked as he saw him rubbing his neck.

"A little she didn't know how to hold back that energetic monkey"

Harutora answered him and Touji chuckled at his statement. Both of them walk at a slow pace enjoying the silent and each other company. Slowly Touji closed the distance between the two of them and gently grabbed Harutora's wrist. Harutora could only blushes at the sudden display of emotion from Touji. As they reach the top, countless sparks of color could be seen aforning the night sky. Gently he pulled Harutora into his embrace and caress the golden locks which framed Harutora's face. He whispered words of love before he gently kisses his forehead while the fireworks gleams in the darkness.

"I love you Haru"

_**And cut, do you like it... Please review it if you like it to be continued. And check out a few oneshots that Neko and Nishi wrote for the new year. Riu's here everyone and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


End file.
